Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite
| based on = Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and characters by DC Comics | starring = | music = | editing = Matt Corey | studio = Warner Bros. Animation TT Animation | distributor = Warner Premiere | released = | runtime = 71 minutes | country = United Kingdom United States Denmark | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite is a direct-to-video animated superhero action comedy film based on the video game Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. Though the film has cutscenes from the video game, the gameplay is replaced by new scenes with the same actors. The plot revolves around Lex Luthor and the Joker teaming up to destroy Gotham City with Batman and Robin teaming up with the Justice League in order to save Gotham. The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on 21 May 2013. Plot Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor are both nominated for the Man of the Year award, and Wayne wins. As he is making his speech, the Joker breaks in with the Riddler, Harley Quinn, the Penguin, Two-Face and Catwoman, and steals the award, as well as money and gems. Batman arrives and stops everyone except the Joker, who escapes on his boat, but Robin's helicopter picks up Batman. When the rope holding Batman is broken, he calls in the Batwing and defeats the Joker. Meanwhile, Luthor is running for president, but his poll figures are terrible. He learns that the Joker knows how to produce more Kryptonite, and can make a gas that makes people love him, which will help Luthor win the election and defeat Superman. He breaks the Joker out of Arkham Asylum and promises him the use of Luthor's De-Constructor weapon to defeat Batman by dismantling all his gadgets and vehicles. And as they leave, Joker uses the De-Constructor to break Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, the Penguin, Two-Face, Bane, Catwoman, and the Riddler out. While the Joker is "chemical shopping" at Ace Chemicals (much to Luthor's annoyance), Batman is arriving at Arkham. As the villains escape on their vehicles, Robin takes down Catwoman while Batman goes after Two Face's car, with the Riddler and Harley in tow; while they leave Bane, Poison Ivy, and the Penguin because Bane's vehicle was too slow. Batman beats Two Face by stealing his coin, so he does not know which direction to turn and crashes, then follows Bane's mole vehicle underground, where he takes control and crashes them into a wall. Batman and Robin put them back into prison, then investigate the breakout, which leads them to Ace Chemical Plant, booby-trapped by the Joker after a visit to gather materials for the gas and Kryptonite. Superman rescues the Dynamic Duo, but Batman is rude to him (concerned he might go rogue some day) and he leaves. Batman also does not want help from Superman, much to Robin's dismay. Batman traces Luthor's mobile lab and snatches the manufactured Kryptonite, but the Batmobile is deconstructed. At the Batcave, he determines the new Kryptonite is harmless, but it proves to be a tracking device which leads the Joker and Luthor to the cave—Batman has a Kryptonite Vault which the Joker knew about. Using explosive pies, the villains destroy the cave, escaping with a load of Kryptonite, while the heroes are saved by Superman. The next day, election day, Superman and Batman visit the LexCorp building, and are attacked by Luthor in a giant Kryptonite-powered Joker robot. The villains describe their plan to the heroes as they defeat them, and then leave. However, Batman and Superman had switched costumes to learn Luthor and the Joker's plan. The two then switch back costumes and chase down the robot, but fail; since the Kryptonite drained Superman's powers and Batman doesn't have a vehicle, the two are forced to take a bus to City Hall. Later, outside City Hall, Luthor makes a speech in front of a huge crowd and then has the Joker use the Joker robot to spray the crowd with Joker Gas. Luthor then finds out that the Joker Gas has caused the crowd to start cheering for Joker to be president and realizes that the Joker tricked him. The Joker's handiwork is visible from space, alerting The Justice League, who arrive to help Batman, Robin, and Superman. After a prolonged battle, the League traps the Joker robot. Then, Cyborg and Batman open up the robot's chest with explosions, and the Flash loads the Kryptonite into Wonder Woman's invisible jet, which shuts down the robot. The Joker and Luthor are arrested and Commissioner Gordon congratulates the Justice League for their victory. Robin asks Wonder Woman where the Kryptonite is and she tells him it is in a safe place if Superman goes rogue. Cyborg offers help rebuilding the Batcave. Batman at first refuses, but Robin convinces him to admit they need 'a little' help. As Superman starts to get excited at the thought that Batman is asking him for help, Batman corrects him and says he was asking Green Lantern for help. Green Lantern then fires a bright green light into space to celebrate their victory. From his ship deep in space, Brainiac spots the green light and realizes that he just found the green energy. Cast * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne / Batman / Two-Face / Brainiac * Travis Willingham as Clark Kent / Superman * Christopher Corey Smith as Joker * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Laura Bailey as Harley Quinn / Poison Ivy / Wonder Woman * Brian Bloom as Cyborg * Steven Blum as Bane / the Penguin * Cam Clarke as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern / J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter * Townsend Coleman as Commissioner James Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Riddler * Charlie Schlatter as Barry Allen / Flash / Robin * Katherine Von Till as Catwoman / Batcomputer * Erin Shanagher as News Reporter Crew * Jon Burton - Director, Producer, Story * David A. Goodman - Writer, Story * Jeremy Pardon - Director of Photography * Cam Clarke - Casting and Voice Director Reception Jeffrey M. Anderson of Common Sense Media gave the film a score of 9/10, saying the lighthearted superhero action is fun, but with the reservation that it is a big advertisement for the toys. Mike McGranaghan from Film Racket called it "Beautifully animated and utterly charming" and gave the film 3 out of 4 stars. Home media The DVD and Blu-ray release of the film includes the winning entries in a Lego Batman stop-motion animation competition, a featurette on Lego stop-motion animation and episodes of Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Teen Titans that focus on Batman and Robin teaming up with the members of the Justice League featured in this film ("Triumvirate of Terror!" featuring Superman and Wonder Woman, "Scorn of the Star Sapphire!" featuring Green Lantern and Wonder Woman and "Overdrive" featuring Cyborg). References External links * * LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Superheroes Unite at Rotten Tomatoes Category:2013 direct-to-video films Category:Animated action films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated Catwoman films Category:Animated Joker films Category:Animated Flash (comics) films Category:Animated Green Lantern films Category:Animated Justice League films Category:Animated Superman films Category:Animated Wonder Woman films Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:Direct-to-video animated films based on DC Comics Category:Superhero comedy films Movie - DC Super Heroes Unit Category:Animated films based on video games Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s direct-to-video animated superhero films Category:American films Category:Films directed by Jon Burton Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite Category:Animated superhero films